New Beginning
by Thesomeone96
Summary: Sometimes life changes without warning, other times things go as planned. But sometimes and only sometimes you don't even know what's happening and you just go with the flow and everything goes towards... A New Beginning. The story of a boy who decides his own fate, and his only ally is his humanity.


**Disclaimer**** I don't own Highschool DXD or any of it's characters.**

**But I own every single OC.**

Sometimes life changes without warning, other times things go as planned. But sometimes and only sometimes you don't even know what's happening and you just go with the flow and everything goes towards... A New Beginning.

* * *

><p>A young man clad in white coat with silver colored borders and some leather combat gear, was walking slowly towards a man trembling on the floor, that man was his opponent a few minutes ago. The young man clad in white crouched in the floor, but before he could speak. The trembling man started talking.<p>

"P-Please I beg of you spare my life White Reaper, I promise I will tell you everything I know but for the love of god PLEASE SPARE ME!"

The "White Reaper" facepalmed in his thoughts.

_*Sigh* Why do they brand me a murderer so easily? I have not even killed someone yet!_

_Well at least the rumors help me getting them scared, so they confess really fast._

The man sighed and asked himself again.

_How long has it been since I started this search?_

**[Few months ago]**

The sun was setting and a young man was walking alone toward what looked like was his home. The young man with jet black hair, royal blue eyes had a stern look on his face, he wore rectangle glasses, a black school uniform, white shirt on the inside and black tie.

The young man stretched his arms while yawning.

"Oh now that I think about it, I think Ena said she was going to cook." Said the blue eyed boy nonchalantly.

Somewhat the words he said didn't fit his stern look.

"...?!"

But suddenly out of nowhere he felt as is someone was staring at him, but it somewhat felt some evil intent coming from it. But he dismissed it as nothing and kept walking towards his house.

Once he went trough the door he called for the people who were supposed to lived there.

"Ena..., Irna! I am home... sorry for arriving late!" But no one answered his call.

_Huh that's strange they are supposed to be here by now... NO, maybe the worst possible outcome happened... THEY GREW TIRED OF ME AND ABANDONED ME *dramatic sfx*. After all this time they have taken me in, even after they both promised me to stay by my side after my parents death. _

The man fell on his knees still with a serious face. Then he took notice of paper stuck on the fridge, he walked towards the fridge and picked up the note.

"Oh a note!" Said the young man like nothing had happened a few seconds ago, and started reading the note in his mind... with a girly voice.

_*girly voice*_

_If our predictions are right by now you must have noticed this note when you fell on your knees thinking "They left me etc." So first let me explain why we left, we had to leave for an family emergency. We waited for you but you never arrived. Second Ena says sorry for not being able to cook for you today, your first day summer vacation. Third don't forget to keep up with your training, you know your body has always been weak since your parent's accident, we don't want you falling on us right now... plus you wouldn't like to make Ena and I sad. And last, I called "her" to watch over you and the house. Well be back in three days have fun, and please don't make things harder for yourself by running, hiding or trying to tie "her" up because you will end up getting tired and still trapped by "her"._

_TL:DR There is no food, get some. And train or we cry._

"..." The blue eyed boy stood in silence, processing all the info he just heard but then he read the last part and strangely for the first time widened his eyes.

_Finally I can eat cheap food... but that will be after training._

The young man went upstairs and changed his school uniform for a black track suit with white lines. He proceeded to go down the stairs again and head trough the back door of his house. Outside in the backyard there was what looked like a big garage that could fit four big cars. He used a key to open the door and once he was inside all lights turned on and he locked the door behind him.

He stretched and did some warming up before starting his strict training. First he ran a few minutes in a machine. Then he lifted some weights, after ending with the weights he proceeded to pick a wooden sword and practice some moves with it. Few minutes later he switched to what looked like a wooden pole, after that he finally took a breather and finished his strict training. He exited the garage and once he entered the house he went directly to take a bath.

During the bath he started to think about the contents of the note and about Ena and Irna's family problems. Without he noticing he had gone to auto mode and had already came out of the bath, now wearing a long sleeved grey plain t shirt and black track pants. He walked upstairs and forgetting he had to eat went to his laptop.

_Finally I am alone to play the game my friend gave me hehehehehe-_

But for some reason out of nowhere a certain part of the note left to him came into mind. And for second time during the day he showed an expression that wasn't stern or serious, it was one of... pure terror.

_When the note said "her" she didn't meant "HER" right? SHE DIDN'T MEANT-_

At that moment his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his his name from downstairs.

"Lany! I am home!... I used the spare keys to open the door!"

The boy was trembling he was tying the dots.

_There are only four people who call me by that nickname, two of them are Ena and Irna and they are out of town. Another one is the doctor who has been like a friend to me since the girls took me in, his name was Michael. And last... it was Ena and Irna's childhood friend the beautiful, angelic yet extremely suffocating..._

"GABRIEL?!" Asked the boy with a trembling voice

"Of course it's me, Or were you expecting someone else?... Hey and what I told you about calling me Gabriel, call me Nee-san!" Answered Gabriel a little mad from downstairs.

"Why would I call you nee-san we are in EUROPE NOT JAPAN!" Said "Lany" in a angered tone.

But little did he know that Gabriel had climbed the stairs and was already behind him.

"WHAT THE F YOU GOT BEHI- mhff mhfff" Screamed the boy before a pair of "problems" covered his face.

Gabriel quickly hugged "Lany" as he turned around and brought his face to her chest.

"Why are you so cruel with me Lany~~ Just call me Nee-san please, PRETTY PLEASE?~" Said the young woman in a somewhat sad tone.

"I gi-mhff -ve up, please fr-mhff -ee me nee-san NEE-SAN!" Lany screamed almost without air.

She let go of him with a smile on her face. And he still kept a stern look while glaring at her after his near death experience.

"Gabrie- *ahem* Nee-san you should know that I am a young man and you should prevail from doing such acts, now before you interrupted me..." the boy fixed his clothes and went back to his normal stance. "... I am planning to buy something quick to eat from a 24 hour mini market, do you want me to buy you something?" asked the now serious man.

She quickly smiled and nodded. "Same as always, a pudding!"

"Lany be careful there might be a murderer on the loose." Said the beauty with a worried face.

The young man just started walking towards the exit and his new destination.

* * *

><p><strong>[Few minutes later]<strong>

After he was on his way back from buying the snacks, he went trough a park he had to take to get to his house faster, as it was getting close to midnight and he was getting hungry. But then he noticed a trail of blood. All his senses told him it was a bad idea, but if there was someone hurt he had to help him. The trail led him behind a bush where he found something he didn't expected... a man begging for help with a huge wound on his shoulder.

"Hey everything's going to be ok I will call for an ambulance." Said "Lany" trying to keep calm.

But as he pulled his cellphone out, something that looked like a huge scythe barely missed him at stab the man on the floor. The scythe took the man away deeper into the woods. "Lany" was was shocked and when he snapped out of it he ran as fast as he could. When he got back to where he was before, he tried to asimilate things while resting on a hand rail.

_What the hell was that thing?! Whatever it was it had a huge scythe and- and-_

But that rest was lived short. He felt the urge to roll away from his current location, and so he did and when he looked where he was a few minutes ago he saw TWO scythes the handrail was now in pieces. And when he saw where those scyhtes had come from ... he was left speechless.

There was a creature double his size with two huge huge scythes of his size. It's atrocious body was the one of a GIANT MANTIS and the upper part of the body of a well endowed woman.

Lany's eyes widened in surprise and he lost his composure and asked the "thing".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The creature looked at him and laughed.

"Hahaha the only thing you need to know is that I am a predator and you are my prey!"

As the creature said those words it lowered one of his scythes towards the young man. But the young man had already analyzed it's movements, and easily dodged by running to the side.

_Dammit I know that I can't risk my body to injuries... but if I don't fight back right now there will be nothing left of me. Sorry Ena, Irna but if I die now I won't be able to pay you girls back for everything you had done for me. _

As the young man made his resolve he picked up from nearby the longest piece of the hand rail he could see. And then he stood in fighting stance. Now showing the most serious look he could show.

He aimed the pointed edge of his impromptu spear towards the creature and said in a dead serious voice:

"I don't know what the hell you are or what you want but today I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

The creature glared at him and proceeded to repeat the same attack it has done before but this time with both scythes... But the creature didn't know that this would leave him open for attacks.

The young man smiled at this opportunity and when the scythes landed behind him he ran towards the creature and stabbed it in the chest.

"GGAAAAAAAAAHHHH, you are dead kid! I was going easy on you, but no more games, DIE!" The creature spawned two huge bat wings from it's back and took flight.

"You have to be kidding me!" The boy said before running like hell.

The creature started descending with all it's weight toward the boy.

BOOOOM

The boy barely dodged but got launched by the impact to a nearby tree hitting it and falling on the floor on it's back.

_No, after I finally hurt it. Now the thing is faster and it CAN FLY!... Am I going to die here without paying my debt to those who have helped me all this time!? Move body, MOVE! What was all this training for?!_

The boy just stood in silence and started losing faith on himself.

_So at the end I could do nothing... I am nothing. I am really really sorry Ena, Irna, Gabriel, Michael, sorry for being so useless... and thank you._

An image of Ena and Irna crying came to his mind while he closed his eyes, and a tear fell on the ground.

But when the tear fell there was only silence.

When young man opened his eyes he saw that everything was white... infinite pure white.

_Where am I? Am I dead? _

But something he didn't expected happened, he got an answer from a woman with silver colored hair that reached her waist and clad in a full silver knight's armor.

_(No you are not dead young man, this is the space inside your eternal artifact)_

_Eternal what is that?_

_(Eternal artifact is a power granted to you by birth, A power that no longer exist in these world as all of these artifacts have become other things by now)_

_Ok so I am really lucky to have this "Eternal artifact" but then who are you?_

_(I am just a tool to moderate the quantity of power you use as the Eternal Artifacts are extremely unstable)_

The boy stood in silence when he hears the word tool. And asked again.

_So what's your name?_

_(... You are a strange one, no one has ever asked for my name before asking for the Artifact's name or power)_

The young man stared at her still waiting for a answer.

_(Ok I shall answer, My name was known as Limita. Did I satisfied your curiosity?)_

_Yes, but from now on I shall call you Limy._

_(...)_

There was silence... a lot of it.

_It was a joke._

Said the boy who says jokes with a serious look on his face.

_(I understand LANY afterall I've been inside you since you were born)_

_OK OK I will call you Lim and you call me by my name._

_(But aren't you going to say your name?) Said the now called Lim with a serious look on her face._

_Why should I say it you are suppose to know everything about me._

_(But the reader are going to get angry if we don't say your name soon) _

_... You got a point... WAIT WHAT STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!_

_(Ok I will stop... Lany)_

_OK OK, Nice to meet you Lim my name is Lance. and I am 17 years old and my height is 186.0 cm or 5'11 ish feets tall. Now let's stop braking walls before we reach the Fifth._

Lance took a deep breath and asked.

_What's the power of my artifact and it's name?_

_(Your artifact shares the same name as your Last Name and it's power is to seal powers also increased speed, strenght and reflexes... the other powers will depend of you.)_

The boy nodded understanding everything.

_And how do I use my artifact?_

The knight pulled out a lance, the pole was black while one round edge was silver and the other one had a small silver blade.

_(I shall give it to you, and once you take it all you have to do is imagine it, but beware once you use it for the first time you will go trough some changes and your body will take a toll... and some memories may appear)_

Lance looked at Lim with a decided look and grabbed the spear from her extended hand.

_{Then go Lance, Wake up and use the power granted to you by birthright.)_

Lance opened his eyes and saw trees around him. He decided to imagine the lance and it really worked. Now he felt stronger and he could now stand up. He proceeded to run where the creature was and as fast as he arrived near it he stabbed it.

"WHAT WHEN COULD YOU MOVE SO FAST?!... HUH WHAT IS THIS GAAAAAHHHH" After the creature noticed her wound she started screaming in pain and fell on the floor.

"I can't move I feel so he- vy and weak." Said the creature this time finally lowering her voice.

Lance walked near it's face and ordered her.

"I shall let you live but the only reason I will do it is because, you looked like you were once human or kinda, but if you kill someone else I will make sure you suffer... Now"

Lance lifted up his lance with the blade pointing to the sky.

"Check..." Then he lowered it hitting the creature in the head and knocking it out.

"...Mate" Lance was on his to pick the bag of snack while paying in his mind.

_Please don't be pulverized!_

But he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head.

_Dammit this hurts, this is the toll to pay for using the powers for the first time._

As he thought that hundreds of memories passed by but somewhat most of them were bloody, and others showed people using what looked like were magic circles on him...

Suddenly someone approached him and asked him in a taunting tone.

"It seems you need some help there."

It was the voice of a woman, when he looked at her he was a little surprised. It was a extremely beautiful woman with a long light pink hair, a REALLY nice body and what looked like a ... sexy nun outfit?

Lance kept staring at her seriously and said.

"Sorry I don't require your "services" and I am a minor."

She really looked pissed off at my comment. I clearly did it on purpose.

"Are you trying to say ... Are you calling me a Pro-pro-pr-" Said the "Pro" while getting really red and flustered AND EXTREMELY MAD.

She pulled out two pairs of pure black wings from her back and extended them as if showing me.

But at the same time I got another unbearable headache with fragments of basic knowledge about some war, three factions, sacred gear and more basic info. And know I knew the woman in front of me was a Fallen Angel and one I could't defeat at this state.

"I am really sorry, now I understand the situation why is a fallen offering me some help?"

The girl recovered her composure and went into serious mode.

"I came here to tell you about the lies around you and those who hide it from you..."

During the next conversation she explained me how she had had proof about how the people around me were using magic to seal some memories and keeping me away from the truth about my parent's death, also the reason of her wanting my help.

"... so long story short everyone around you are lying to you" She said as a matter of fact.

But Lance could collaborate some of that info with his recently acquired blurry memories.

"So what do you say... deal?" Said the woman extending her hand towards Lance.

He accepted her hand and answered. "Deal, Miss...?"

"Sanafkiel, just call me Sana, it's easier. Oh and I already know your name, but not your Last name... And I mean your real one" Her eyes said You can't escape.

"My Full name is, Lance ... Lance Longinus" He said with a serious look on his face.

She was surprised to hear his last name. Then she looked back and said.

"Then Lance here starts a New Beginning for us."

But she heard no response. When she looked towards Lance she saw him fainted on the floor.

*facepalm* " Giving problems already?"

She picked him up and flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>[Back at the house]<strong>

There was Gabriel fainted on the floor while repeating a curse.

"My pudding, My pudding, My pudding"

**Chapter 1: New Beginning END**

**A/N**

**Will Gabriel survive without her pudding? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: New Beginning**

**Hello everyone, I am TheSomeone96 and I bring you this story called New Beginning! *crickets*  
>Soo I am a full newbie and I wan't people to review as honest as you can, If you want to insult me, do it! but be honest at least.<br>This is my first published story since... always.  
>First I plan to maintain this story as canon as possible until a few events later on.<br>Second I wont take girls from Issei's harem... unless asked by fans.  
>And third Please tell me what you liked most of the story so I can put more of that in there.<strong>

**Also forgive my grammar errors, or sentence sense as my main language isn't english.  
>And here I go something I've always wanted to say.<br>Pl-please be gentle. As it i-is my f-f-first time.(writing)**


End file.
